


A Wish

by Amarisetsuna



Category: Love Live! School Idol Festival (Video Game), Love Live! School Idol Festival ALL STARS (Video Game), ビースターズ | BEASTARS
Genre: Fluff, Gen, My Love Live! Beastars AU, first time writing Karin so sorry if she seems ooc, might write more about this au in the future, the rest of nijigasaki is here but they only have like one line, their species are based off of their Exciting Animals SR costumes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-30
Updated: 2020-06-30
Packaged: 2021-03-04 02:28:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,733
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24996124
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amarisetsuna/pseuds/Amarisetsuna
Summary: In a world where sentient animals reside, every species' primal traits evolved to create a harmonious society. However, unique traits which still stuck out to this day led to stereotypes being made.Karin Asaka, a fox, was always admired for her majestic appearance and mature aura- befitting of her kind. At first, she didn't seem to mind being recognized as so due to her blossoming career as an amateur model. But little did she know that her wish to reveal a side of hers she never admitted always wanted to show could be granted and gave her happiness never to be rivaled.(Crossposted from Quotev; my username there is Setsuna's simping fangirl and I posted this in "My Love Live! Birthday One-Shots Collection" there)
Comments: 7
Kudos: 12
Collections: Love Live! Beastars AU, Love Live! Birthday Oneshots





	A Wish

**Author's Note:**

> So, yeah. This was supposed to be for Karin's birthday and exclusively posted on Quotev yesterday but guess who's changing their plans at last minute? Also, sorry if my writing sucks because I'm pretty new to this writing fics thing and I'm writing solely for fun, but I hope you'll enjoy reading this fic as much as I did writing it!

Mischievous.

Vulpines- regardless of what subspecies they belong to or who they appear to be- were stereotyped as such due to their genetical intelligence. While this might be true, Karin was certainly not the brightest in book smarts, even if she had quite an exceptional knowledge towards building up her ideal image- a mature and "seductive" model. Such is supported by most of animalkind's fascination towards foxes' mystical beauty.

However, Karin strived to be more. To divert others' expectations and show her true colors. 

At first, this single desire was nothing but a distant afterthought for the girl, yet fate pulled her to a direction she never expected to be taken by her.

Or well, a rabbit convinced her to take the first step towards that direction.

_She could fondly remember of her first meeting with the black-furred rabbit, looking at her with slanted emerald eyes while her lips were drawn in a sweet yet timid smile. The lop-earred herbivore was accompanied by a white dwarf rabbit and a particularly small raccoon dog. While Karin could recall what the other two said at that moment, they held insignificance towards a single sentence the raven rabbit said to her._

_"Would you like to be a school idol?" She asked simply._

_Little did the vixen know that simple question could lead her-_

"Karin-san! KARIN-SAN!"

The fox gasped as her consciousness came back to reality. A pair of shaky silver orbs were staring into her own sapphires. Identifying who their owner was, she scanned through the black and white fur which coated the familiar figure's limbs. Karin could only conclude that it was none other than her greatest rival- Setsuna Yuki.

"Thank goodness, you're alright!" The panda wiped out a sweat dribbling on her forehead with her jet black hand,"It's already past curfew, we did well today! I think you should stop training during after hours since it seems you've tired yourself too much, Karin-san.".

Karin observed the surroundings to clarify. Setsuna was correct, the room lacked of any presence but the two of them. The school idol club's practice room which was originally plain and white had been completely painted in colorful hues of orange from the sunset scenery that the windows provided. 

Seeing the stern yet obviously still worried look in her fellow idol's face, Karin finally remembered what happened before her mind wandered away.

Everything about the practice that day was bizarre.

Usually, Karin had been the one who looks after the junior members along with fellow third years Kanata and Emma. However, everyone seemingly took care of her this time around. Yu paid attention and gave advices towards her dances a bit more, Ayumu passed her bottle even when she often reached it out on her own, Ai made encouraging puns specifically for her, Kanata offered her to take a nap together, Shizuku asked her how to act like a model, Kasumi only pouted and didn't fight back when she called her "Kasukasu" for once, and the list goes on...

She initially thought of it as only her imagining things, but that's not the only thing which stuck out as odd that day. Everyone except for Karin and Setsuna had already packed their bags hours before curfew. Sure, it's a normal thing for most of the members to do, but for those who normally put in further practice such as Kasumi?

Especially the fact that Yu Takasaki, the aforementioned black lop-earred rabbit who is the chief of the interspecies school idol club, didn't choose to stay. From what Karin knew, the leader had always been there to support every single one of her friends no matter what the circumstances were and if she herself was up to it. She would insist on helping even if they refused. Simply put, she is _stubbornly selfless_.

"Karin-san, you are feeling unwell, aren't you?" 

Right, she went on to space out again. Setsuna wouldn't mind her breaking the mature facade she always wore, right?

"Ara...sorry, Setsuna-chan. I'm completely fi-" the panda suddenly held her hand. A blush crept on the taller omnivore's face. It still felt ridiculous to Karin how Setsuna is such a small panda compared to a fox one year older than her, but that thought was completely shoved away when their hands were entirely linked.

Karin, think straight! Holding hands is a totally normal thing to do!

"Your hand is hotter than mine, and your face is red, too..." that innocent statement made the tangerine vixen's cheeks flush deeper,"Karin-san, you should head to the infirmary. I'll accompany you!" 

"Wait, Setsun-" 

Explaining seemed utterly useless as the striped bear dragged Karin by the hand outside the practice room and throughout the hallways. No wonder she is such a formidable rival. Talk about _stubbornly selfless._ Seems like a trait school idol club chiefs have in common.

The vulpine heard rumours from a certain raccoon dog that Setsuna was once the chief of the school idol club before it fell apart due to the diversity in the members' opinions. History seemed to repeat itself when a lioness who took the title of Student Council President from said panda almost abolished the club due to the regulation which segregated herbivores and carnivores on campus to prevent predatory incidents, suspending interspecial clubs in process except if all members score above average on the final exams of the semester.

The school idol club survived to this day, obviously they could achieve that with the help of collaborative study sessions both internally and externally; the latter of which accompanied by fellow school idol groups Muse and Aqours.

The walk- well, run- towards the infirmary was filled with silence save for Karin's internal monologue and their footsteps. Setsuna's steps were clearly louder due to how she was the one who pulled her senior into running in the first place. A few minutes later, they were already greeted by the infirmary's entrance. 

"Ah," Setsuna felt her phone vibrate inside her skirt's pocket and tried to fish it out,"it seems my parents are worried for me. I hope you will get well soon and see you tomorrow, Karin-san!"

And with that, the panda strode towards the school's exit direction while waving goodbye. Karin waved back for a while before spotting something odd in front of the infirmary.

_A paper?_

It was brown, tattered, and creased- exuding an ancient aura. For it to be conveniently attached to the window of the infirmary with a tape meant that a member of the school had purposefully put it there for someone else to find. Regardless, it already attracted Karin's interest enough so that she ripped the tape and unfolded the creases to find out what was written on it.

She didn't expect the first line to make her cream-furred jaw drop like never before.

_To Karin,_  
_Beyond the rainbow bridge you shall go_  
_To see the brightest stars to ever glow_  
_At midnight, someone will await you there_  
_Giving what you deserve to be fair_

_Hoping that you will accept this as a formal invitation._

No name was written in that..."letter" except hers. She couldn't identify whoever made that cryptic message for the words were printed out instead of written traditionally. Well, even if it was handwritten, Karin couldn't possibly recognize every single handwriting of the students she know. 

_She really needed someone to at least listen to her frustrations, why did that day in particular give her so many surprises? Nobody could answer the many questions swirling in her mind, but she didn't care because she only wanted someone to be there with her._

"Karin-chan!" As if on cue, a voice she was fond of hearing called upon her.

Shifting her sight to the source of it, the fox was glad that her expectation was correct.

"Ara, Emma-chan?"

"Oh, there you are! I've been looking for you...where have you been?" The red deer had a concerned look on her face, which was expected from her considering her motherly nature even to people of her age such as Karin.

"Sorry, Emma-chan. I didn't notice the time when I was practicing." She told the truth- well, at least some of- even if it did not sit very well with her mature image. 

'Now I sound so much like Setsuna...it seems her energy is too infectious.' A smirk formed on the vixen's lips thinking about how many times the panda had gone home later than everyone save for Yu because of how caught up she was in her excitement towards practicing.

"Ah, it's all understandable!" Emma smiled while her emerald eyes lingered and glistened in curiosity towards the paper which her roomate was still holding,"Karin-chan, what is that on your hand?".

Karin turned to where the herbivore was looking at and saw that her claws were still wrapped around the peculiar letter,"Ara, this? It's...quite complicated to explain so I'd rather you read it for yourself." She handed the mail to her horned friend.

Emma scanned through the message solemnly then gasped in realization, which made her vulpine classmate wag her cream and brown-tipped tangerine tail in hopefulness.

"Do you have any clue of what it means?" 

The deer's eyes gleamed.

"I always wanted to see the night sky at Rainbow Bridge, so I can go with you if you want, Karin-chan!" Karin's ears drooped and her tail stopped moving in response. 

"...I thought you had any clues, but apparently you know none. Though, I appreciate your company, whoever the fishy person who sent me this might be." Emma's body shook intensely hearing that.

"A-aha...I'm sure they aren't fishy at all! Imagine how much effort they might have put into making this letter!" The deer was unusually very vigorous which made Karin raise a brow.

Maybe Emma just wanted to invite her roommate to stargaze on Rainbow Bridge and was the one who made that letter? No, Karin knew her herbivorous friend very well...Emma would never confuse her like this, why would she? The vixen would accept a simple request like that, especially because it was Friday and they could easily get the permission from the dorm caretakers as many of their dormmates leave even after curfew due to it being a free, weekend night. Nijigasaki encourages its students' independence, after all.

All the thinking Karin needed to do that day made her head ache, she just wanted the day to end already so she didn't have a choice but to agree to it. Whoever was awaiting her there, the vixen could defend herself with her claws and fangs, and surely Emma's exceptionally-sized body for a herbivore could overwhelm anyone who dared to attack her too. And if going to the Rainbow Bridge that midnight makes the deer happy, Karin could at least return a little bit of what she owed for her roommate's kindness. 

The vulpine breathed in through her mouth, regaining her composure.

"Alright then, Emma-chan. I'll accept this invitation and go out with you to meet with anyone who sent this message. To the Rainbow Bridge we go, tonight!" 

.....

The evening before their outing to the Rainbow Bridge was significantly normal for Karin. It was a nice breather after such an eventful day and awaiting an odd night. Foxes are primarily nocturnal, and it proved well for the girl since she didn't have a problem staying late at all despite had only done it once, and it was because of a certain panda staying at their dorm room watching an anime marathon all night long. A model had to stay in shape, and one thing which affects body development is enough sleep, so Karin tried her best to avoid having insufficient rest. However, tonight is a special exception which Karin couldn't afford to lose.

The vixen noticed how her dormmate had been on her phone way more often than usual. Maybe Emma's family had been texting her all day far away from Switzerland, which was why she wanted to see the starry sky, because felt nostalgic towards the scenery of her hometown? That goes to one of her oh so many unanswered questions of the day.

After getting an easy permission slip,  
they were currently sitting on a freshly-painted white bench, waiting at Daiba Park which was 4 minutes away from the Rainbow Bridge by foot. Karin's phone displayed 11:56, yet before she could inform her friend, Emma already opened her mouth.

"It's already time!" The horned herbivore exclaimed as she stood up from her seat and ran excitedly. Definetely something odd for someone as calm and serene as Emma, but her vixen friend shrugged it off as her nostalgic feelings to finally stargaze again.

Karin followed the deer in a less hurried pace. The sprint was exhilirating; pretty colors emitted from the Rainbow Bridge painted the near-empty roads of Odaiba, combined by the pleasant shine from the moon and starry sky above. It was very beautiful, even for a model like Karin who had already visited many aesthetically pleasing places for photoshoots. 

As they finally reached the Rainbow Bridge, eight silhouettes could be seen from the distance.

_Wait, eight? The one who awaited Karin were them? The only people who could fit that much in numbers and cared for her were..._

Karin didn't notice that she halted right when she saw the figures, which turned to nine. She looked around and Emma had apparently sped up and joined the people on the distance. 

_No, it can't be them...why are they here?_

Both curiosity and excitement made her feet move closer towards them without even realizing her steps. Her heart could fall out of her chest at this point with the adrenaline of both figuring out who they are and running at a very quick pace.

As she approached them, she mustered the strongest smile noticing how it really is _them_. A cake on their hand, lit with ten candles- red, orange, yellow, lime green, neon green, sky blue, purple, pink, grey, and royal blue on the center.

"Happy birthday, Karin!" "Happy birthday, Karin-chan!" "Happy birthday, Karin-san!" "Happy birthday, Karin-senpai!" They all cheered in unison.

_Was she dreaming? It was that all along? She didn't even remember or care, but they all did...?_

All of the frustration Karin had that day were released onto cheerful tears as all of her idol friends approached her with smiles brighter than the lights of Rainbow Bridge and the starlit sky. 

"Thank you, everyone...!"

The Nijigasaki High School Idol Club. They are the ones who can accept her as who she is and acknowledges her as someone more than a stereotype of her species, unlike how most people in her life, even her fellow models, see her. Like its name, each of them represents a color in a rainbow. Even if one member can stand out on her own- when together with the other members, they can create a harmonious and colorful group. They appreciate every single one of their colors instead of muting them to be uniformed.

And that was what Karin love the most about the family she found in Nijigasaki High School Idol Club. She could show her true colors without feeling out of place. They can appreciate her true self without breaking her ideal image, and she can appreciate theirs, too. 

She had a single black rabbit to thank.

_"Would you like to be a school idol?" She asked simply._

_"I would like to be one, but under one condition." Karin claimed confidently,"Can I have my own style as an idol? I don't really suit well with cutesy and frilly dresses, I'd like to wear more...revealing clothes."._

_While the white dwarf rabbit and raccoon dog wore awkward expressions on their faces, the lop-earred rabbit seemed like a lightbulb just flicked on her head._

_"Ah, of course! That's it!" The herbivore exclaimed triumphantly,"I want this club to encourage its members to go by their own style! A group of solo school idols who can also come together to help with each other's strengths!"._

_Karin smiled at the raven rabbit's enthusiasm. Little did the vixen know that she could finally reach that distant goal of hers._

_Her single wish she didn't know had been very important to her was granted, and it was all because of the nine friends she treasure so much to the point of considering them as family._


End file.
